runfandomcom-20200215-history
Run 3 Updates
Introduction This page shows the history of Run 3. This includes the updates and the release of this game, including the Run Mobile. We only include the updates in Kongregate by Player 03, since he said that this was the site which always had the updated version. Timeline May 23, 2014 * This game first gets released on Kongregate, but only with KongPlus. June 5, 2014 *The game gets publicly released. March 23, 2015 Update *Angel Missions gets released July 22, 2015 Update *Bridge Building gets released September 15, 2015 Update *New Tunnel gets released April 29, 2016 Update * The Way Back mission started September 27, 2016 Update *Memory Evaluation gets released October 10, 2016 Update *N-Tunnel gets released October 28, 2016 Update *Second half of The Way Back gets released November 15, 2016, 2:08 PM Description Have you ever wondered why the Runner is so obsessed with maps? If not, you’ll start wondering that after seeing this update. Enjoy! I’ll be taking some time off for Thanksgiving, so the next update will come out on December 5. Update I-Tunnel released December 6, 2016, 7:47 AM Description “A deus ex machina is when some new event, character, ability, or object solves a seemingly unsolvable problem in a sudden, unexpected way.” -TV Tropes This trope is often considered bad storytelling, especially if it comes completely out of nowhere. It’s just too convenient and anticlimactic. Audiences want to see the protagonists win, but they also want to see them earn their victory. On the other hand, the protagonists would much prefer the convenient and anticlimactic option. Unfortunately for them, they don’t get to vote, because “all problems are solved instantly” makes for a boring story. Anyway, that’s all. Thanks for reading! Actually, there’s one more thing: I just released an update to Run 3. You should play it! Update The first half of Plan A released January 7, 2017, 11:29 PM Description Hi everyone. I’m back from break with a few minor and less-minor changes. Here are the less-minor ones: * The Gentleman now has an electromagnet in his hat, not regular magnets. This means he can turn it on and off as necessary. However, it’s heavy, and he no longer jumps off of batteries. Let me know if this is an improvement! * There’s a new cutscene browser in the menu, that will let you replay any cutscene you’ve unlocked. - Errors will no longer fill the screen. Instead, you’ll get a notification at the top. Click that for some data that could help me fix the problem. Next update will be a single cutscene on the 16th. Update * The Gentleman no longer gets attracted to power cells automatically * Cutscene gallery added: There's an icon in the main menu that allows you to see any cutscene you've seen. * An error will no longer be a pop-up but appear as a warning sign at the top of the screen. You can click that for more information. May 4, 2017, 8:17 PM Description Summary of the last few updates: * The second half of Plan A and the first half of Plan C are both out. * It’s both harder and easier to hover outside the level. It’s harder because if you go too far, you can’t get back in. It’s easier because there’s less force pushing you away. * The Gentleman can get closer to batteries without grabbing them. This matters because as soon as he grabs one, he can’t magnetize towards it. * Click the question mark at the end of the list of characters, and it’ll pick a random character each time you load a level. * You can now make multicolored levels in the level editor. * When one of those text bubbles pops up at the bottom, you can know which character (if any) is speaking. * Bug fixes. Update * The second half of Plan A gets released * The Gentleman can now get closer to power cells without grabbing them * A Question mark gets added to the list of characters, when you click it, you choose a random character * It is now possible to make multicolored levels in the level editor * (Can someone please tell me what those text bubbles are?" * Bug fixes May 10, 2017, 9:14 AM Description Show of hands: who’s curious about what happened to Plan B? Well, the Duplicator may have cracked the code. No new levels this time, sorry. Next up is the rest of Plan C, and then back to the Student. Update * Cutscene "ABCD" added to the end of Launch Site C. September 7, 2017 Update *IM Levels 323-327 are released September 19, 2017 Update *Level H-4 is released January 21, 2018? Update *Description of Follow the Gray Brick Road gets changed from "Beat Level M-4 in one jump" to "Use the Child to beat Level M-4 in one jump" *Achievement Hasty was made easier. February 13, 2018 *Achievements "Bunny Hop", "Gotta Go Slow", "Landlubber", "Stick the Landing" and "Too Lazy To Aim" get released. May 7, 2018 *Achievements Electrophobia, Buried Boxes Ahead, I Hate Ups And Downs, Spiral Staircase, Annihilation, Fastpass, Across the Frozen Pond, and Coursing Through come out for Infinite Mode. *You can now do achievements from Infinite Mode again and get 1/5 of the power cells of the original reward. *Re-introduces soundtracks "Unsafe Speeds", "Crumbling Walls" and "Leave The Solar System". (Map of The Stars is still mobile-exclusive.) *Low-power Tunnel is renamed Low-Power Tunnel. May 9, 2018 *More achievements get released. These include Not A Gymnast, Three Spooky Jumps, River Rapids, There's No Right Way, Angry Green Thing, Straight to the End,Grinding the Tunnel (Into Dust), The Fast Lane, Sleep-Skating, A True Engineer, and Leap of Faith. *Electrophobia is tweaked. *Fixes some bugs. *Adds an option to only show instructions for unearned achievements in Infinite Mode. August 5, 2018 * Coordination Challenge is released. This is a tunnel which contains 11 levels. * Pastafarian is buffed. * Skier is reworked. Her skis are frictionless, so she keeps getting faster if she stays on the ground. * Unearned Infinite mode Achievements now appear in the achievement menu (but instead of the description there are question marks), and clicking an achievement brings you to the right level or to Infinite Mode, with the right character. * Adds a progress bar, which shows progress for achievements and for hidden dialogue in the Coordination Challenge. * Infinite mode levels 7, 10, 11, 92, (though not the originals) and 328 get added. 327 gets a redesign for being a clone of a different level. * Saved by His Noodly Light is redesigned. * The Ghost is now allowed to earn Three Spooky Jumps. (A wiki suggestion from GoBo15.) * If you play Infinite Mode with the Skier or Lizard instead of "You ran" it now says "You skied" or "You walked". (Also a wiki suggestion from GoBo15.) * Cutscene River is extended and replaced with dialogue. * Achievement Landlubber is removed because it became nearly impossible with the redesign of the Pirate. (Not actually this update, it came over a week later.) Category:Run 3 Category:Data